<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanity by thelovearesick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860709">Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick'>thelovearesick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué significaba ser humano? ¿qué es lo que hacía que las personas fueran humanas? Eso era algo que no podía descifrar del todo, no al menos hasta ahora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger/Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Jason Voorhees, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Jason Voorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aiudaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las enormes cadenas lo retenían dentro de la enorme prisión de agua. Jason Voorhees siempre estaba consciente de su entorno, aunque en muchas ocasiones prefería ignorarlo.</p><p>El sonido de las ranas y los diferentes animales chapoteando, nadando y existiendo. El sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el lago, el sonido del viento, de las hojas cayendo y siendo aplastadas por los diferentes depredadores de aquel bosque. A todo eso estaba habituado Jason, ninguno de estos sonidos captaba en verdad su atención.</p><p>Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya acostumbrados a la humedad que rodeaban su máscara roído y sus ropas destrozadas, siendo algo más parecido a despojos que a otra cosa. La naturaleza siempre lo calmaba, entrando en una especie de trance que le permitía permanecer completamente quieto, dedicándose únicamente a prestar atención en caso de necesitar volver a resurgir en aquel campamento abandonado.</p><p>Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en donde lo había realizado. Deshacerse de sus cadenas, flotar hasta la superficie y enfrentar a todas las personas que se topara, sin importar nada más que salvaguardar el territorio que por derecho le correspondía.</p><p>Las personas al verlo gritaban, saliendo despavoridas al momento de verle, gritando en muchas ocasiones debido al aspecto monstruoso y anormal que mostraba con su sola presencia.</p><p>Las armas que usaba siempre eran variadas: machetes, cuchillos, hachas o cualquier objeto pulso cortante que se encontraba en su camino. La mirada de terror de sus víctimas jamás se esfumaba de sus rostros al abandonar este mundo, y eso era algo que Jason verdaderamente reconocía.</p><p>En alguna otra época, las miradas de rechazo y repulsión tenían una connotación muy diferente en su vida. De niño jamás se imaginó que su apariencia fuera razón suficiente para dejarle morir en el lago, pero aquel hecho era una de las razones por las que había regresado, además del claro deseo de su madre por verlo retornar con vida a aquel campamento.</p><p>Jason jamás había recibido amor de nadie que no fuera su madre, por lo que su definición de humanidad estaba ligada estrictamente a todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos, por más lejanos que estos parecieran estar.</p><p>La vertiente de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, era bastante limitada: no había razones para tener piedad con el resto de las personas. La piedad era un privilegio que no le fue otorgada a él, por lo que no era común dentro de sus actos el mostrar simpatía o piedad por nadie, especialmente si eran personas que no les importaba nada más que sus propias satisfacciones personales.</p><p>Hombres y mujeres, todo daba lo mismo.</p><p>Jason realmente no tenía una noción del tiempo, por lo que no sabía cuál era el lapso en el que llevaba atado a su prisión de agua, limitándose a que <em> algo </em> o <em> alguien </em> apareciera de repente y creara la necesidad de volver a hacerlo resurgir.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, los sonidos de unas pisadas empezaron a sonar en el pasto, aplastando las hojas a su paso.</p><p>Jason se quedó atento, intentando descifrar si eran las pisadas de algún animal, pero el andar pausado y pesado iba a un ritmo diferente, mucho más precavido  que el de un simple depredador. </p><p>Los sentidos de Jason se agudizaron, sin poder evitar querer descubrir cuál era la fuente de aquel sonido. </p><p>Escuchó con la atención suficiente para poder darse cuenta de que la persona debía ser alguien robusta, debido al sonido de las pesadas pisadas y la manera en la cual escuchó el crujir del pequeño puente de madera, siendo escuchado a continuación como la persona en cuestión se sentaba repentinamente, sintiendo como las ondas del agua se movían al entrar en contacto con los pies de la persona. </p><p>La curiosidad de Jason se avivaba cada vez más. ¿Acaso el campamento del viejo Lago Cristal volvía a cobrar vida nuevamente? Sus ansias por querer descubrir eso cesaron al darse cuenta de un hecho curioso. </p><p>Quien estuviera afuera, fuese quien fuera, se encontraba llorando.  </p><p>Los quejidos empezaron leves, casi inexistentes, pero poco a poco fueron escalando, llegando a un matiz comparable al quejido de algún animal herido. </p><p>Jason no podía dejar de prestar atención, sobre todo al sentir como el agua empezaba a revolotear más, creando ondas mucho más grandes al sentir como la persona en cuestión empezaba a moverse a manera de espasmos musculares. </p><p>La curiosidad siempre podías más que otra cosa, por lo que usó todas sus fuerzas para poder abrirse paso por la prisión de las cadenas, empezando a ascender hasta lograr llegar a la superficie, provocando así que una enorme rafaga de agua salpiara por los alrededores del pequeño y destruido puente de madera. </p><p>Delante de él, con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, yacía la enorme y robusta figura de un hombre joven, quien quería evitar a toda costa que su rostro fuera descubierto. </p><p>Los ojos de Jason le seguían de cerca, siendo capaz de notar parte de las facciones del hombre en cuestión y notar así la enorme gama de cicatrices que le rodeaban, sobresaltando la falta del nariz del mismo por sobre todas sus demás características. </p><p> El hombre cesó su llanto, en una especie de ataque de pánico que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros del lago. La sorpresa inicial siempre se hacía presente, pero el temor que empezaba a esparcirse iba más ligado al hecho de que Jason pudiera ver su rostro desfigurado, provocando que la prominente figura de Jason saliera por completo del lago, avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta inclinarse con lentitud, quedando en cuclillas frente al desconocido. </p><p>Los ojos verdosos de Jason podía sentir el terror. El terror a lo desconocido, a ser descubierto, pero por sobre todo, el temor a ser observado, analizado y rechazado, un acto que debía repetirse una y otra vez delante de los ojos de aquel hombre, que se asemejaba mucho más a un animal herido con su expresión de horror, sus manos regordetas tapando sus facciones y el gemido de temor que se apoderaba de su voz. </p><p>No era común en Jason sentir piedad, pero aquello simplemente lo cautivó. </p><p>Reconocía tantas cosas en aquel hombre. Temor, rechazo, odio. Todas estas emociones se amontonaban una a una, sintiendo un rechazo hacia su propia existencia. </p><p>Jason había vivido lo suficiente como humano para entenderlo. Recordaba a la perfección las risas, las burlas y las miradas cargadas de asco, rechazo e incluso odio, cosas que un niño no debía experimentar a tan temprana edad, pero que era producto únicamente de lo desfigurado de su apariencia. </p><p>Aquel día en el lago, su último día de vida, había visto la verdadera cara de la humanidad. </p><p>¿Qué significaba ser humano? ¿qué es lo que hacía que las personas fueran humanas? Eso era algo que no podía descifrar del todo, no al menos hasta ahora.</p><p>Siempre había creído que la naturaleza del humano era el odio, la destrucción y la maldad, pero había más humanidad en aquella mirada azul, profunda, asustada hasta la médula, que parecía temer más el rechazo de Jason que el hecho de ver un ser sobrenatural frente a sí. </p><p>Algo en Jason se removió. Esa humanidad que sentía perdida por completo reaccionó, sintiendo un impulso casi inmediato de protección, de solidaridad, de comprensión. </p><p>Jason dejó que las pesadas cadenas cayeran a cada lado de su enorme cuerpo. La luz de la luna continuaba siendo la única fuente de luz para ambos, tomando la decisión en ese momento de levantar con lentitud la máscara, revelando frente al desconocido su monstruoso e inhumano rostro. </p><p>Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron. La piel verdosa y grisácea, las grietas de años y años de estar bajo el agua, la falta de nariz, los desgastados labios, los ojos enmarcados por la carne roída y desgarrada. Jason era verdaderamente un <em> monstruo </em>. Los ojos verdes y profundos sobresalía de entre todas las facciones destruidas, a lo que el hombre descubrió su rostro, revelando ante Jason uno de los rostros y expresiones más humanos que jamás había visto. </p><p>Las manos del hombre viajaron con lentitud a su dirección. Acariciaron con timidez las zonas más afectadas del rostro de Jason, haciendo énfasis en la barbilla, la casi inexistente línea de su labio inferior, terminando por acariciar la zona donde la nariz hacia falta, justo como ocurría en su propio rostro. </p><p>La humedad en el rostro de Jason hacía de la interacción algo extraño, pero no podía negar que la sensación cálida de los dedos contrarios era verdaderamente agradable. </p><p>Jason imitó el gesto con manos mucho más seguras y firmes, acariciando la barbilla, las mejillas carnosas, los labios afectados y las profundas cicatrices, las cuales probablemente se había provocado él mismo al intentar solucionar los problemas de la degradación de su rostro. </p><p>Los ojos del hombre se cerraron ante la sensación fría y húmeda de los dedos de Jason, pero el gesto parecía calmar bastante la ola de inseguridad y temor inicial. </p><p>Jason podría jurar que jamás había visto una expresión tan humana como aquella. Si esto era la manera en que el mundo le quería ofrecer algo de humanidad, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No estoy segura pero quizá sean más capítulos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>